the_electric_piperfandomcom-20200216-history
Mick Dixon
Mick Dixon is the main protagonist of the 2003 made for TV Nickelodeon movie The Electric Piper. ''He is voiced by Robbie Rist. He is the brother of Janis Dixon and the son of Mayor Nick Dixon and Pat Dixon. He is also friends with Abby and Jerry Jones, and Betty and Veronica Robinson. Role in the Film Mick and his sister Janis are taken home by their father, the town Mayor of Hamlin, Nick Dixon. Nick is upset with his son for strumming his electric guitar in school during Medevil history. Janis explains that her brother is trying to write a song. Which Mick explains he's trying to learn guitar. Nick tells Mick he should forget about playing and focuses on work in school so he learns to work in real life and get somewhere. Mick has an idea for a song, that Janis and his mother Pat think is wonderful, but Nick tells him to focus on what matters so he can get by in life. And by doing so takes his guitar away from him until he finishes his school work. Meanwhile, while their dad is taking on the phone with his assistant Mr. Jones about setting up a meeting, Janis tries to help her brother get his guitar back without Nick knowing. Only to discover there are rats in the closet. Mick shocked screams and Janis takes him outside to warn their friends. the Jones brothers, Jerry and Abby and Robinson sisters, Betty and Veronica join them saying they saw rats too. But the grown-ups ignore them and tell them to just keep the noise down and not stand out on the streets. Later that afternoon, Mick, his sister, and their friends meet a mysterious man with an electric guitar dressed like a 1960s era rock star named Sly. Sly introduces himself as a pied piper guitarist and crowd pleaser who can get rid of the rats for the children. Janis comes up with the idea of having Nick hire Sly to make the rats go away for good. Which Mick calls out his sister for as a genius. When Mick and Janis arrive in Hamlin Town Hall with their friends they introduce Sly to their dad and all the other parents. Mr. Jones is shocked by Sly, while Mrs. Robinson is quite impressed, but Nick is less than amused by Sly's appearance by stating ''"What is that?!?" ''Nick tries to get rid of Sly saying they don't have time for him, but Janis and Mick try to explain the problem with rats in town and that Sly is their solution. All the other kids stand by the Dixon siblings word. Nick doesn't take any of this seriously until he trips on two rats stealing food. Mick, seeing the opportunity for Sly to show his father he's telling the truth requests Sly to show his dad how it's done. As Sly shows off his magic rock skills that force rats away Mick, Janis and their friends dance along with Sly's musical pest control. Nick is shocked but later points out that Sly wrecked the wall. Much to his children displeasure that he's missing the point. Mick tries one more time to convince his father to hire Sly and asks the piper if it will cost much. Sly says he'll get rid of the rats because he's had a really good year and likes Mick and Janis if Nick pays him with his Harley Davidson motorcycle he has stored out back in the local government storage facility. Mick and his sister are amazed at their dad's past and his motorcycle. Mick tries to tell Nick he could trade the motorcycle to Sly and get rid of the rats, cutting his sister off in the process and getting an arm to his side for it. Nick refuses however because he has happy memories with the bike and claims it's worth thousands of dollars despite having some flaws. Much to Mick and Janis' horror Nick kicks Sly out. Mick upset that Sly is gone complains that he could've gotten to learn guitar like his new idol. Nick, however, says Sly has left Hamlin and that's final. However, shortly after Sly leaves to the river the rats led by their King and his General take raid the town completely Mick and Janis agree they need to get their dad to hire Sly or they'll be in Rat Town U.S.A. forever. Nick realizes that the rats have gotten them in a serious mess finally says Sly can have the motorcycle if he gets rid of the rats. Mick upset, however, that Sly may have to kill the rats. Sly promises however that he'll just convince the rats to leave via water instead of drowning. As Sly puts on a huge psychedelic rock show of musical pest control Mick and Janis join in with Beetles styled Sgt. Pepper uniforms. Mick takes part in the singing of the "Fabulous Swimming Rats". After the rats are gotten rid of, Mick cheers for Sly's job well done with all the other residents. He then reminds Nick to stick to the deal that he made with Sly in return for getting rid of the rats. However, Nick tries to get passed the deal by offering other objects to Sly. Which Sly declines. Janis tells Nick to just stick to the deal with Mick putting in that Sly has rightfully earned the motorcycle and that it's no longer his. Nick, however, refuses by saying that Sly only worked 3 minutes by singing, while as the Mayor he works 42.7 hours a week. And that's not even close enough to buy a motorcycle. Sly, however, tells Nick that they shook on it and that he must bring out the bike. When Nick refuses even after Sly gives him one more chance and then kicks him out, Mick along with the other kids follow Sly to the border of Hamlin. Mick tries to convince Sly to stay for dinner and that he'll make his dad with Janis change his mind. Sly, however, upset, says he must go. He tells Mick that he should still practice his guitar and someday he'll become a star despite what Nick will ever say. Mick, however, is upset at his father cheating his new friend and idol and also control his whole life. The other kids along with his sister agree and they all decide to follow Sly to the mountain. Mick goes back for his guitar, briefly getting held back by his angered father. But he manages to get free and makes onto a new exciting life with Sly and his friends in the mountain. Mick enjoys hanging out with Sly, but at the same time wants to become a guitar player at Sly's level. When Sly asks Mick and Janis where they'd be where their hearts and minds would let them go, Mick says London, England, while Janis says the moon. This causes the siblings to argue with Janis saying Mick always gets to do whatever he wants. Despite Mick claiming that their dad let her go out more. Sly ends the arguing saying they can both go to London and the moon at the same time. Later that night Sly serves the kids dinner with whatever food they want. Mick requests cheeseburgers. He later tries to pay tribute to Sly by playing guitar only to do so out of tune. Sly tells Mick to stand down and let him ''"provide the dinner music for this ride". ''Mick is upset and decides to sit out, but Janis forces him to stay. As the kids cheer for Sly, Mick looks on in disappointment. On the third day with Sly in the mountain, Mick is with his sister enjoying lava surfing. Janis is getting bored of it, but Mick points out Abby and Jerry love it. Janis asks her brother how can anyone love something that's not even real. But Mick tells Janis how she loved doing open heart surgery on a walrus. When Janis ask Mick if he really is having fun doing what he really wants, Mick says he just wants to play with the skill Sly has but says Sly will never show him how. But with force from Janis, Mick finally asks Sly to teach him (after Janis has to force him to say he'll try even though he doesn't believe he'll master). Sly says he wants to teach Mick, but he was just waiting for Mick to ask. Much to Mick's happiness. As Mick learns to develop the skills needed to reach Sly's level the other kids give him support. Then one night Mick reveals the fate of the town's parents. To their shock their all old. However, they're happy to see and hear that Nick has reformed and is willing to pay Sly. Mick tries to tell Sly the good news, but Sly refuses to take the kids home, claiming that their hearts have moved up to the mountains and that's home for them all. While all the other kids leave with Janis leading, Mick is upset to leave Sly. As he says what he believes is his final goodbye he gives Sly his guitar back and sadly walks with the other kids with Janis and all of them comforting him. However, before they can leave Sly using his guitar magic blocks the exit with rocks. Mick is shocked and Janis is angry. Sly explains that they have a much better life up in the cave and that it's not cool to go back to a boring regular life. Mick now angry at Sly's autocratic attitude lets Sly to move the rocks. Only for Sly to say Mick is now on his own calling him "Johnny be good." Mick remembers, however, that he brought his own electric guitar and remembering what he learned from Sly plays what's in his heart to release all the kids. Much to Sly's surprise and disappointment, Mick blasts down the rock barricade and he along with his sister and all the other children leave. As the kids reach a major gap in the mountain exit Mick attempts and successfully creates a wave bridge to have the kids cross, but when he tries to use his power as a grappling hook he loses control and his life in the process. Janis climbs down to Mick to cry over her dead brother as Sly returns. Janis accuses Sly of having killed her brother. But Sly says he's not mean and that Mick fell "''because he was green." Janis tells Sly that he could've helped Mick and that he loved him. But also explains that real life is very valuable and something you don't want to miss. Sly realizing he has made some errors admits he agrees with Janis and then brings Mick back to life. Much to Janis and the other kid's joy. Mick and Janis return home to great Pat and Nick. Much to the Dixon parents happiness. Sly then appears and tells everyone that Mick is the one who has to bring the life of youth back to Hamlin. With encour''age''ment from his sister, his friends, and Sly, Mick walks through Hamlin singing ''Happy Rebirthday ''as a way to bring back youth in Hamlin and make it a more fun and happy place. Mick also creates new outfits for his parents and then watches with Janis as Nick gives Sly his Harley. Mick smiles as he watches Sly take the ride. Mick and all the other kids say their goodbyes to Sly and then Mick (while laughing) tells Nick that his father's new look (with Sly's top hat) looks very nice. Mick finishes ''Happy Rebirthday ''with all the other kids and parents standing by his side. Gallery